


Day one: Pumpkin Spice

by MamaSpider



Series: October Write-a-thon [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Jeremy is done with his shit, Poly, intersex christine canigula, intersex michael mell, michael is a dork, native american Jake, native jake dillinger, tiffany Jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/pseuds/MamaSpider
Summary: Day One- Pumpkin Spice: Tradition are what make Halloween fun! Carving pumpkins, scary movie marathons, apple bobbing etc. Write about your favorites!





	Day one: Pumpkin Spice

Jeremy stumbled down the steps to Michael's basement, being greeted by the smiling faces of his friends as they hung out. Christine was humming along to a show-tune, one earbud in. The other earbud sat in Jake's ear, and he was rocking side to side in time with the music. Brooke was laying back in Michael's lap, on her phone and smiling. Michael was a bit stiff, and seemingly only Jeremy knew why. Rich was sitting at Brooke's feet, far away from Jake. Chloe had declined showing up, seemingly working at her new job. No one really complained, as she bought the liquor and was pitching in for Jake's next Halloween party: senior edition. Jenna sat against the unused couch, recording Jake and Christine. The two started to rock in sync, bumping shoulders to the song.

The room was small, but big enough for small friend-parties like this. Three doors behind the TV each led to other rooms, one being Michael's bedroom. all were closed, showing off the Halloween decor adorning the wood. It changed with the season, something Michael took pride in.

Jeremy whistled and tossed the tin of cookie straws to Michael, who perked up and caught it. He smiled and popped it open, getting everyone's attention.

"What are those?" Jenna asked, putting her phone down.

"Cookie straws," Brooke piped up. "His mom makes them for book club, right Mikey?"

Michael swallowed and smiled, nodding. Jenna caught on to his blush, smirking and giving him a knowing look. Michael didn't see.

Jeremy sat down beside Christine, taking her hand in his. She squeezed back, happy. Michael took out some straws and tossed them around, everyone but Jeremy catching them. Brooke simply opened her mouth, Michael dropping one in.

"Dig in," Michael said, biting into one of his own.

The taste was spunky, vanilla and crunchy, with a milky sugary glue like taste added. There was an overpowering flavor that everyone loved but couldn't place. Jake hopped in place a bit, humming behind closed lips.

"Dude, this is amazing, I love it!" He said, a chipper tune to his tone.

Michael started to laugh, a joke no one got. Jake tilted his head, still smiling. Jeremy realized what the taste was and face-palmed, groaning. Michael was a dork. Then he realized that the joke wouldn't work with Jake.

"Michael, He's not-"

"Of course you like it, you're-..."

There was a pause. A long one. Everyone was confused. Michael went a little pale, realizing his horrid, horrid mistake.

Michael cleared his throat and nibbled on his straw. Jake hummed in question, tilting his head the other way.

"...You're the first person this joke hasn't worked on."

The silence kept on. If Michael had a clock on the wall, the ticking of it would cause ears to ring. Then there was a shuffle. Then a scream.

Christine and Jeremy shrieked as Jake laughed, chest heaving and shoulders bouncing. He rocked a bit back and fourth, and he kept on without drawing a breath. For 17 solid seconds all that filled the basement was Jake's booming howling. A snort and whine signaled an inhale, and he pointed at Michael, beaming like the sun on a hot summer day.

"PUMPKIN SPICE"

Michael and Jake were both laughing now, and Brooke sat up, turning and looking at her friend in pure confusion. Jenna had been recording, and just held the phone up. Christine stared at Jeremy, at a loss. Rich caught on, slapping his knee and starting to laugh with them.

"I GET IT I GET IT" He shouted, bending over and trying not to snort.

Jeremy held his face in his hands and groaned. He hated the joke normally. Now it was worse. So much worse. Jenna still didn't get it, panning around to show off the tom-fuckery that was occurring. Chloe would die over this.

Christine's face twisted in focus as the laughter kept on. Michael started to choke from laughing so hard. Rich was now on his side, curling up. Jake kept rocking. The three were close to bursting at the seams, Rich's bladder starting to hate him for downing all the sprite he could earlier.

Jenna looked up in thought, thinking. She looked down at her straw and took a bite. She chewed and thought, savoring and trying to place the flavor. She snorted and shook her head, phone shaking from her silent laughter. She put the straw in front of the camera and shook her head.

"White people," She mumbled, giggly.

Her face was covered in purple as she silently chuckled, shaking her head. Brooke and Christine stared at each other then to Jeremy in desperation, needing an answer. Jeremy just looked back, eyes showing off how dead and lifeless he was. He was only 17 and he was still too old for this shit.

The giggling and snorting continued, Rich standing and stumbling into the bathroom before he wet himself. Jake fell to his side, laying on Christine and hugging her in an attempt to silence his laughs. His shoulders trembled and he snorted between spouts of silence. Michael had begun to cry, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes. Jenna was looking up and fanning her face, blinking over and over again.

"What?" Brooke asked, annoyed. "What's so funny? I don't get it!"

Jeremy looked at her and slowly shook his head.

"Michael's a dumbass," Was the twink's only response.

Michael turned to his side and sucked in a breath. He held up his half-eaten cookie straw, arm shaking. Brooke looked at him, confused and nearly crying from stress.

"Brooke, Brooke," Michael insisted. "Brooke, do you like it? Do you like the straws?"

Brooke opened her mouth and Jeremy groaned loudly, shutting Brooke up.

"Brooke, don't answer him."

"I like them?" Christine piped up, patting Jake's arm.

Michael squeaked in laughter and Rich came back, deciding to lay on Michael, still giggling a bit. Jake sat up and held Christine closer, snickering.

"It doesn't work with you either!"

the laughter started up again and Jeremy took a long, deep, dad breath in.

"It's pumpkin spice. The joke. White people like pumpkin spice. Jake is Native."

Brooke and Christine leaned back, mouths opening and eyes widening.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone burst into hysterical laughter, nearly shaking the house. Jeremy was left to sit there. Surrounded by idiots. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
